Currently, a common built-in touch screen is implemented based on a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, i.e., a touch sensor is built into a liquid crystal display screen, which can save the cost of materials and can make the screen lighter and thinner on the basis of enabling a touch-control function, and which is more important for an electroluminescent display panel using organic light-emitting diodes (OLED) highlighted by being light and thin.
Currently, major touch-control solutions for an OLED panel are One Glass Solution (OGS) and On-cell. OGS is to integrate a protective glass layer and a touch-control layer, whereas On-cell is to directly manufacture a touch-control thin film on the upper substrate baseplate of a display panel. Compared to In-cell, these two solutions are not advantageous in making the panel light and thin.
Therefore, how to implement In-cell based on an OLED panel is an urgent technical problem for those skilled in the art to solve.